Midnight Stroll
by ScytheSlinger
Summary: Karkat has been discovered as a Mutant and thrown out to fend for his own. he makes a bad choice. And dear Nepeta is the one to find whats left. Warning: some Swearing and future Blood and Gore. might change to M. first fanfic so please Rate and continue reading its updates :D!
1. Chapter 1: The Walk

Midnight Stroll

(Warning: No SGRUB. Still on alternia)

Scy: Hey guys. Ready for a fanfic :D

Ric: Wow bro. That intro was FLAWLESS

Scy: Why thank you :3

Ric: -_- You don't understand sarcasm do you?

Scy: Not in the slightest 8O...

Ric: Well go on then. Tell them about your fanfic. They are waiting

Scy: Shut your face hole Ric, I am clearly trying to tell them about our fanfic

Ric: *Facepalm* Fine then genius, go ahead.

Scy: K guys for my first fanfic I figured I would do some KarKitty sadstuck to get a chance to maybe give you all sum deep intense feels, just for constructive criticism and to see if I am any good. First chapter might be a little short due to it being wicked late. Hows that for a mouthful Ric

Ric: .-. ….

Scy: .-. your no fun... well I guess its time for the fanfic!

Karkat POV

You just couldn't Fucking take it anymore. Your sick of all the hate. Your just done with being such an outcast. Just the thought of being so secluded any longer made you sick of yourself, as if your body just didn't feel home anymore. It just didn't feel right.

As your strolling down the thick forest you realize your completely lost. This doesn't matter to you much, better being lost then treated like trash. While you walk you take in your surrounding, they would be very beautiful if you weren't so depressed. It all just makes you sadder,

You watch two meow-beasts prance around the trees. They just seem so happy together. This affects you very little. To you the animals here are less of a freak then you are. These animals were born knowing what they were. What they would be from the day they were born.

Unlike them, you had to learn the hard way. A few months ago you were discovered to be a Mutantblood, and thrown out to fend for your own. Your friend tried to visit you when they could, but they became coming less and less. To the point where they didn't come at all. It dawned on you weeks ago that they couldn't come, not wanting to be an outcast as well. You don't blame them at all.

But their was one of your friend who you still saw a lot. Someone who you have always believed to be a true friend. And it just so happened to be dear sweet Nepeta, your old flushed crush. She would always have the oddest of times to pop in to say hello. Her smile always made you less mad and her constant glomping and meow noises weren't that bad. But she was always hunting. And you haven't seen her since. It didn't make you to upset though. At least she is happy.

As you approach the end of the forest you come to a small clearing, this is the place you wanted. As you walk to the clearing you plop down against the wall. You spend countless hours thinking about all your friends. Sollux and his Lisp, and man how that one time he showed you how to hack. Aradia, with her kind smile and gentle advice, to bad she is dead. Eridan, okay just EW. As you think about all your friends you begin to think that they don't need you. It makes you feel alone and afraid. Its just to much to fucking handle.

From you fetch modus you slip your Sickle. In a sheer act of pure hate and longing you slice a deep cut on your right palm. It stings but the pain makes you feel living just a little longer. You look at the wall and realize you know what you want to do. It hurts to think about it but you just want this fucking curse lifted. You just want it all to go away.

Scy: So Ric, How was it o3o?

Ric: it was good. But lord Jesus. Why wont you just make it a lemon?

Scy: Because I am not in the mood for it

Ric: oh come on man. LLLEEEMMMOOONNN

Scy: No stop it DX

Ric: LE

Scy: Stop it!

Ric: MON

Scy: *Slams Ric in the chin with a wrench, he falls to the ground with a thud*

Scy: well guys. See you next time :3!

(2nd chappie will be up soon. Please review :D))


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Scy: Hey guys due to major inactivity I'm going to jump right into the story. Hope you like it!

Sweat. The name of the stupid liquid that coated Nepeta's body. It was purely disgusting to her, a smelly oily liquid that got in her fur and made her feel purely gross. It was growing to become the bane of her existence. And there was so much of it! She had decided to leave on a huge training trip so she wouldn't fall behind with her friends. She wanted to be part of their arguments and FLARP sessions. So that's exactly what she did.

She personally likes herself after her time of rigorous training. She was a lot stronger. Her muscles tone and hard. She felt like she could do absolutely anything. But she wasn't very excited to jump into a battle. To slash Vriska's face or defend a friend. What she really wanted was to catch up with her pals. To see how they were doing.

After reconnecting with most of her friends Nepeta felt a lot better. She was happy to hear about all their new romantic encounters and their social lives over the recent time she was gone. But one thing did frequently trouble her with every visit. Every time she asked about her old friend, Karkat. They looked away and said nothing. And every time she said it they sported a look of sadness in their eyes. They would soon ask her to leave, to bear her the trouble. Confused and eventually afraid she decided to go to KarKitty's house next.

When she got their their was absolutely nothing. It was just an empty lot. Every last bit of her KarKitty's house had been torn down. Nothing removed. His belongings still in the rubble. Nepeta didn't understand why it was knocked down. But she eventually gave up and trudged home. For days and days on end she tried to find him. She searched everywhere. Never bothering to go home.

Her friends began to worry about her. Even Vriska became a little concerned. Kanaya visited her yesterday. She talked to her about sometimes you have to live with what happens in life. And if KarKat left they couldn't do anything about it. But really on the inside Kanaya was crying on the inside. She missed him too dearly. A few more days passed before she decided to go home. The hotels she would stay at were too pricy. As she trudged home she could make out footsteps in the dirt. KarKat's footsteps.

Nepeta couldn't belive what she was seeing. She had looked for him for so long. And his footsteps were right near her hive! Her ears perked up as she broke into a sprint. She ran with all her strength. He was close, she could tell. But when she got to the clearing a grizzly sight came to meet her. Vomit pushed at her throat but she was able to choke it down. Tears welled in her eyes but she let them fall.

Karkat was a few feet above her. Hanging from his neck. His eyes wide open and a smile plastered on his face. The wall next to with the clearing was covered in blood. Smeared with the words 'I'm Sorry'. His sickle at the base of the tree. She could believe he would do such a thing. Why would he kill himself? Did they find out about his Blood? She didn't know, and didn't want to. So she just fell to her knees. And cried, and just kept on crying. She sobbed and whipered but no matter how much she cried and pleaded for him to come back she knew he could never come back at all. He was gone, and he left when she needed him the most.

Scy: The Feels .

Scy: well then. Next chapter will be up in a few days. So stay tuned!


End file.
